


Truth and Lies

by greerwatson



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Epilogue, Episode: s01e22 Rogue Air, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: Afterwards, Cisco and Caitlin talk about the attempt to transfer the prisoners from the Pipeline.





	Truth and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



“What the hell just happened?”

Caitlin levelled a clear, hard look at Cisco.  “You _know_ what happened.  You were there.  _I_ was there.”

Everyone else had gone; but they lingered, having no one to go home to and a deep need to talk.  Looking at it one way, of course, the team was at a high moment of triumph.  Team Flash had won.  The Reverse Flash—Wells- _not_ -Wells—had been defeated, his powers disabled by nanites.  He now languished in the Pipeline, safely locked away.  What they’d do with him was another matter, though not a question they could answer right now.

If ever.  Looking at it another way, it was the same question they’d avoided for months without answering.  Avoided even thinking about answering, in fact.  Only the compulsion of the unavoidable had driven them to improvise a solution.

“This has been one crazy day.  Night.”  Cisco thought again.  “Week.”

“ _Oh,_ yeah.”  Caitlin bit her lip.  “I can’t _believe_ —”

“Me either.”

“Not when I actually stop and _think_ ….”

“Captain Cold.”

“Yeah.”

“And we went along with it,” Caitlin marvelled.  “Did we just get caught up in Barry’s … enthusiasm?”

“Did we have a choice?  I mean,” Cisco added quickly, “we weren’t really asked, were we?  I mean, not _really_.  It was Barry who went to talk to him, talked him round, brought him here, made that … that … devil’s bargain with him.  For what it was worth, which is nothing….”

“How he could trust him?” mourned Caitlin.  “He really thought he’d keep his word.”

“Oh, he keeps his word,” said Cisco bitterly.  “Like he said he’d torture my brother if I didn’t do what he wanted.  He kept his word!”

Caitlin didn’t bring up her own kidnapping.  In the event, she’d been rescued unharmed, at least physically.  Dante’s hands still hadn’t quite fully recovered from the ice yet.

“How Barry could _trust_ him…?” marvelled Cisco.

“Well, he knows better now.”

There was a long pause.  (Well, Barry _should_ know better now.  Even Snart had pointed it out.  “I'm a criminal and a liar, and I hurt people, and I rob them,” he’d said.)

“You heard him, right?” Cisco said, and repeated it again.  “Though,” he added, “I think it’s one of those logic paradoxes.  You know.  He says he’s a liar; but that means he lies; and, if he lies when he says he’s a liar, that means he’s telling the truth.”

“He _is_ telling the truth,” Caitlin said.  “He hurts people.”  And the two of them shared a glance; and Cisco nodded.  “But the trouble is,” she added, “Barry heals.”


End file.
